The Complete Series 4
The Complete Fourth Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six fourth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released on VHS in 2001 and was later released on DVD in 2005 by VCI. It was re-released on DVD in 2010 and 2012 by HiT Entertainment. In Australia, ABC for Kids released the DVD in 2006. Description 2001 VHS/2005-2010 DVD All aboard for this special collection of Thomas and Friends that brings together all the episodes from series four. Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out how Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets into trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big, but unexpected surprise. You can also get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. 2012 DVD This Thomas & Friends collection brings together all of the episodes from Series 4. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town, Leaving behind a very big but unexpected surprise and join the engines when The Queen comes to visit. Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Trucks # Rock 'n' Roll # Home at Last # Special Funnel # Steam Roller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Bowled Out # Train Stops Play # Henry and the Elephant # Paint Pots and Queens # Thomas and the Special Letter # Bulls Eyes # Toad Stands By # Fish # Special Attraction # Mind that Bike Trivia * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 2001 VHS spine uses screenshots from No Joke for James and Wrong Road. * The 2010 DVD cover features an image from The Great Discovery, where Thomas' face has been edited. * The 2012 release front cover features an image from Three Cheers for Thomas. * The 2012 release back cover features an image from Smoke and Mirrors. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Edward's Brass Band and Thomas and the Statue. Goofs * On both the VHS and DVD, some episodes are out of order. Rock 'n' Roll comes before Home at Last, So the audience would not know who Duncan is. Gallery File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesVHS.PNG|2001 cover File:SeasonFourVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:SeasonFourVHSinlay.jpg|VHS Inner Sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:SeasonFourTapeA.jpg|Double tape A (Double Cassette Release) File:SeasonFourTapeB.jpg|Double tape B (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesDVD.png|2005 DVD File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2004backcover.jpg|2005 back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2005UKDVDDISC.jpg|2005 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2010.png|2010 release File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012backcover.png|2012 back cover and spine TTTETheCompleteSeries4 UKDVDDisc.gif|2012 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesThreeandFourAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesThreeandFourAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesTitleMenu.png|2005 title menu File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu1.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu2.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu3.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu4.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeriesMenu5.png File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 title card File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 menu File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012titlecard.jpg|2012 title card File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012mainmenu.jpg|2012 main menu File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu1.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteFourthSeries2012menu4.jpg Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases